Mewtwo's Ultimatum
by Ronin Karma
Summary: Set after Mewtwo Returns, Mewtwo settles on an island but doesn't know that somebody is watching him. Four travellers have arrived on the island to discover secrets that should of be left undiscovered.
1. Another Beginning

Mewtwo travelled in every city, despite of not having a home, he knows that the world he's currently in is his home. He landed on a skyscraper looking at the lights. He remembered the time when he was cloned from the original Mew. After learning from it, he declared a counterattack against the humans who gave him an existence he didn't ask for. He soon learned he shouldn't put so much emphasis on the circumstances of one's birth. He left the island with the Pokémon clones and went Mt. Quena, not before erasing the trainers' memories whom he _invited _as well as turning back lived peacefully until Giovanni found him and attempted to capture him. Ash & co managed to prevent it from happening. Mewtwo erased Team Rocket's memories including Giovanni's of him, the clones and Mt. Quena. He didn't do the same for Ash & the pokémon due to the fact he would mean well to do so to keep knowledge of this natural sanctuary hidden from the destructive tendencies of humanity, Ash assures that he would permanently keep the mountain's secret unrevealed at any rate. He left mountain while the clones lived like ordinary Pokémon in the wild.

He found it very frustrating now that people were talking about his spotting in numerous locations. When he first heard them he didn't mind but now thought he needed to stay hidden, so went to find a peaceful location with little disturbance. He found an island which is filled with various Pokémon. Unlike the lake and spring near Mt. Quena, this island is in the Hoenn region located in the south-east. It was believed to be the largest than any other island. He started to enjoy it as it was filled with Pokémon and they treat him like he's one of their own. What he doesn't know is that someone or something is lurking in the flora, spying on him.

* * *

In the middle of a bustling night, Humphrey walked down the street vaguely in Hearthome City. It was filled with coloured lights and the sky had its usual moon and stars. He was partying non-stop; it was a heart-thumping festival. He played a ton of games, dined in the finest restaurant and entered a disco. He heads to a hotel, he stayed in Heathome City for three nights and this was his fourth. He finds a large piece of paper near a trash can, he went over to pick it up. It had an address written on it: _41 Kremlin Lane, Hearthome City_.

He arrived at the location and spotted lockers. He founded a key lying next to some flower pots with the number 80 labelled. He picked it up and searched for the locker with the same number as the key's. He finds the locker, unlocks it and finds a duffel bag. He takes it to the hotel he's staying in. He opens the bag and found a map, a compass, a notebook and a medallion in the shape of a Mew. He places the items in the bag and heads to the hotel. He reads the notebook, it was filled with symbols and maps as well as writing done by hand.

After discovering the items he met Logan in the lounge who's around the same age as him. He wears a scarf, has sunglasses on his forehead. His short brown hair partially messed up mostly because he woke up late in the morning. Humphrey first met him two days ago near the arcade room. They first conversation was on what they did and why they came to Hearthome City. "Hi Humphrey, had a good time?"

"I sure did," replied Humphrey. "And I found a map."

He drew out the map he got from the locker and showed to Logan. He explained where he got it and mentioned the other items he found with it. "Maybe we could visit that island and see what's there."

Logan agreed and the two went to a hotel room on the third floor. Meir lived there; he was sitting on a chair watching TV. He was a bit surprised that they arrived. He didn't get up and greeted them he just sat there, looking at their faces. "You want me?"

"Yes we do," said Logan. "Humphrey has a map of an island that he thinks we should visit."

Meir thought for a second, he has nothing scheduled so he thought _what the hell_. "I don't suppose you want Cameron to join as well?"

"You read our thoughts," surprised Humphrey.

They met Cameron near the stairs Humphrey explained what he found in the locker. He showed the three the medallion, Meir looked at it. "I think this might be important along with the notebook."

Humphrey agreed. They read the book, the first page says that getting their by boat or helicopter are ways of getting there. The best way of getting there is around noon in order to avoid the Sharpedo. They decided to arrived at the island first thing in the morning.


	2. Arriving with a Surprise

The four arrived at the harbour to rent a boat. It was a sunny day, there were Pelipper flying in the air. They were greeted by a sailor, he was wearing a raincoat, black boots and carrying a net. He was preparing to catch fish. "What made you want to rent a boat?"

"Island hopping," Logan answered.

They exchange words on places they went to, Logan and Humphrey spoke while Meir and Cameron stood in silence. The sailor talked about the places he went to and pokémon he saw including rare and legendary ones. After three minutes of talking they went onto the boat they rented and said farewell to the sailor.

* * *

Meir steered the boat while Humphrey read the map and Logan keeps an eye on anything that comes in the way. Fifteen minutes past and it's around noon. they managed to avoid the Sharpedo and found the island on the map. Cameron noticed something wrong with the boat. He went to check the motor and it's on fire. He ran to middle of the deck and yell.

"Motor's on fire! Abandon ship!" Meir can see they're two metres from shore.. Humphrey placed the map in the bag and jumped into the water. The rest followed and swam to shore. The boat exploded behind them and the waves boosted them closer. They didn't expect a faulty motor to be their first obstacle, they mostly concentrated on avoiding Sharpedo.

They reached the sands, exhausted and starving. Each of them felt the rush and felt relieved they escaped the inevitable. They rested for five minutes and snacked on the pokefruits they found lying in the sand. While eating, they talked about what secrets the island has in store. Logan thinks it's treasure, Humphrey thinks it's ruins of an ancient civilisation, Meir thinks it's artifacts and Cameron thinks it's a tomb. They got to their feet and entered the forrest. It was filled with various pokémon; bug, grass and normal. Trees and grass reflected from the bright sun. They were amazed with the scenery, as they continued going through the forrest they came across a town with people and pokémon living there. They decided to stay there and continued exploring the island later.

Unknown to them, Mewtwo is watching from near a tree. His thoughts were swimming in his mind. "Is there a purpose for those humans? The town is one thing, it came here before me. Was it that those four wanted to see what's in store for them? They wanted to stay there? Why do I get a wierd feeling that they might have an answer to what I'm looking for? I guess I'll find out soon."

The town the four were at was huge. It had a Pokémon Centre, Pokémon Gym, hotel, supermarket and a pokéshop. They were jaw-dropped to find a town like this on an island not explored by tourists. There's a group of people living there who managed to keep the place operational and they had help from the pokémon, both living on the island and the ones who came with them. The gang stayed at the hotel which looked like your average four-star hotel, both inside and out. They each booked separate rooms which were on the same floor so they don't have to run up and down to see one and other. They left their belongings in the rooms and exited the building to explore the place even more.

They entered the supermarket to see what food it has. It has both pokéfood and regular food, the four were still curious.

"How did they get all of this?" surprised Humphrey.

"That's another mystery yet to be solved," said Cameron.

They split up and looked around. In each aisle, they found leading brands from Heinz to Kellogg's. As they continue exploring each aisle, the continue seeing more best-selling brand names. Later, they left and looked at each other thinking what to do next.

"I think we should explore the place," suggested Logan.

"Good idea," agreed Humphrey.

Meir and Cameron agreed as well. Humphrey walked to the Pokémon Centre, Logan headed towards the Pokémon Gym, Meir walked into the forest and Cameron went to the pokéstore.

* * *

Cameron browsed at the items. He bought five pokéballs and some healing items. When he walked out, he found an injured male Kirlia lying on the ground. Cameron took out a healing spray and disinfectant. Cameron didn't take it to the pokémon centre because he thought he can help an injured pokémon by himself. Kirlia opened its eyes and looked at Cameron's face. His first thought was to attack him but after feeling his pain dissappear, he thought of repaying later. He took one of the pokéballs and displayed it to Cameron.

"You want to come with me?" Cameron asked.

He found it unusual for a pokémon to ask or beg him to come with him as friend. Cameron agrees and decides to battle him.

Kirlia and Cameron stood in the middle of the town ready for a battle. Cameron threw one of his pokéballs and out came Glaceon. "Glaceon use tackle!"

Glaceon charges into Kirlia but it failed after Kirlia used charm. Glaceon struggled to get to its feet. Kirlia was about to use magical leaf but Glaceon used ice beam which weaken Kirlia. Cameron reached into his pocket and threw his pokéball and captured it. He picked it up and smiled, knowing that it's the first pokémon who wanted to be with him after meeting him.


	3. Discovery

Humphrey looked around the Pokémon Centre and spotted a few people and a few pokémon there. They didn't seem like your average trainers, they lived on the island for years before the gang arrived. Instead of Nurse Joy running it, it's Aisling. A girl in her twenties with red hair, lightly tanned skin and wore typical summer clothes. She's not related to Nurse Joy in anyway. Humphrey walked towards her, the only thing he could think of is asking for info rather than having a conversation.

"Isn't there supposed to be a Nurse Joy here?" Humphrey asked politely.

"You know that the island hasn't been touched by tourism," said Aisling.

Humphrey remembered the writing in the notebook about the history of the island. That info slipped from his mind, he was concentrating on what he sees. Aisling asked him what is he's doing on the island. He told him about the map, items and the three people he went with. She grew an interest in it. "I like to see what the island has in store for us."

They head off into a different room, Humphrey placed the map, notebook and medallion on a table. He opened the notebook and began to read it. _The moment I arrived at thee island it was unbelievable. Pokémon lived in peace with humans and there's a community already there. A supermarket, supply store, Pokémon Gym and Pokémon center, it's almost as though some person created this paradise so that anybody who has no place in live can live there. All I know is that there were logos everywhere in the shape of a number five with a lotus flower behind it. They must be the ones responsible behind the community. I wouldn't dare go and find where HQ is, I just have to record every info I can find slowly to avoid suspicion._

After reading the passage, both Humphrey and Aisling were intrigued. It looked like the first part of the mystery was solved.

* * *

The gym was unlike any other gym Logan went to. Unlike a giant area which every Pokémon Gym has, it has a giant obstacle course. One path is for the trainer and the other for the trainer's pokémon. There's someone leaning against the wall, his name is Vincent. He's wearing a camo hoodie with black and white sneakers and combat pants. He has a Mightyena next to him. "Wondering what the course is for?"

Logan was startled by Vincent's words, he never saw an experienced trainer like him before. Logan wasn't a pokémon trainer to begin with. He thinks all pokémon are vulgar. Not that he wants them extince from the planet, he wants no more than both human and pokémon living apart from each other. "I suppose so."

"This was made to ensure that both pokémon and trainer will cooperate with each other displaying teamwork," explained Vincent.

He walked up to the starting point with Mightyena and made their starting positions. "If you watch, you'll be impressed on how both human and pokémon should live as one."

He slammed on a big button and the two ran towards the course. Vincent and Mightyeana ran up the descending escalator; they each grabbed a rope and pulled. Two doors opened, Vincent went in one and Mightyena went in the other. They lead to rotating tunnels, they must press colour-specific buttons. The screens displayed a red button in the tunnel Vincent is in and the screen in the tunnel Mightyena is in displayed a green button. They pressed the coloured buttons displayed, at the end of the tunnels a plaque with numbers on it dropped in front of Vincent and a ball tied to a string lowered in front of Mightyena. Vincent grabbed the plaque and entered the numbers in the number lock making the bridge on Mightyena's path to raise higher. Mightyena leaped, kicked the ball and hit a target causing a bridge on Vincent's path to drop lower. They crossed the bridges and crawled in pipes. Suddenly they were sucked in and slide out the pipes. They got to their feet and ran towards the checkpoint. A screen displayed a capital A. Vincent turned to Logan after he caught his breath. "The screen displays a grade from A to F displaying on not only how fast you did but also how you managed to complete the obstacle course. It's the most popular part of the gym."

"Did a pokémon ever refuse to do the course?" wondered Logan.

"I don't think so," answered Vincent. "What's important is that both pokémon and the trainer have a kindred relationship. Not just in becoming friends but also know that they're not alone. Once the two share the same feelings to each other, all obstacles are avoidable."


	4. Introductions

The forest has more plants and trees than any other place in the world, which is what came to Meir's mind. As he walked, he found something shiny in the grass. He bent down and picked up a medallion. It's similar to the one Humphrey found, the only exception is it has a Mewtwo on it. He continued walking until in the distance he spotted a soldier. He was wearing a grey uniform with a symbol of a number five in front of a lotus flower, the same one as described in the notebook that Humphrey and Aisling read. He was holding a bazooka aiming up at the top of the waterfall. Meir saw that the soldier is aiming at a pokémon. Without thinking, he dashed through the trees and leaped onto the soldier. They fell off the cliff and headed straight into the pool below.

They spun around fighting each other the soldier took out a knife and launched it forward. Meir grabbed it and pushed towards the soldier's throat and ripped it out. He reached the surface and head for land. He looked up and noticed that the pokémon was gone. He turned his head and was surprised to see that standing near is Mewtwo. He was startled and fell into the pool. He quickly got out and rubbed his face to see if he's not hallucinating, he's not. Mewtwo stood in font of Meir, he wasn't going attack him or walk away. "Thank you."

Meir raised his eyebrows. "Explain."

"I was about to be killed by that soldier," Mewtwo explained as he noticed the pool of blood in the water.

"So you're the one at the top of the waterfall."

"You seem to have a good eye."

"I couldn't just let you be killed by some fucking psycho with a big-ass bazooka."

Mewtwo was surprised that anybody would risk their lives to save another. He saw it happen once with Ash but not what just currently happened. Meir then asks him, "Do you know this guy?"

"He was the one who was watching me," Mewtwo answered.

"How did you know he was following you?"

"I'm a psychic pokémon, I can use my mind."

Meir said those words sarcastically for no reason. He wasn't thinking because of the fact that he's staring at a clone and probably one of the rarest pokémon in the world. Meir has seen legendary and rare pokémon whether they were seen or just a myth altogether. For example, he spotted a Suicone and befriended it. The two managed to prevent Team Aqua and Team Magma from demolishing a dam. The two groups were competing against each other for no reason other than to see which side of the dam will explode quicker.

Meir thought for a moment, not on what Mewtwo had said but on why he's here. "Tell me. How did you find this island?"

"I just happened to stumble on it and thought it might be a good place to stay," Mewtwo answered.

* * *

They walked through the forest talking. Meir explained why he and the others arrived on the island and then took out a medallion he found and showed it to him. Mewtwo was surprised that a pokémon just like him appeared on it. Meir explained where he found it. "I think the person who tried to kill you doesn't want us exploring any part of the island."

"What do you mean by us?" asked Mewtwo.

"Me and the others came across a town and everywhere there's a logo with a number five in front of a lotus flower."

"I came across similar organisation years ago. I was used for personal gain."

Meir almost had pity for him. "You learned the error of your ways?"

"How did you find out?"

"I heard rumours."

Mewtwo realised that Meir and the other might be helpful after all. The two have started a fur-filing friendship. It was unusual for Mewtwo to have somone like Meir to be friends with. He soon learned that a relationship between human and pokémon cannot be forced, can be done as the bond grows.

* * *

Cameron was in the lounge feeding his pokémon. There were Glaceon, Sandslash, Leafeon, Milotic and Kirlia. He has two; one male and one female which is inside its pokéball. He didn't know what he was thinking of having two Kirlia but the fact never distracted him. Two people in their twenties named Irwin & Felissa approached him. Irwin has brown hair and green eyes, wearing a leather jacket & red and white pants. Felissa has brunette hair, brown eyes and wore blue shorts and a tartan t-shirt.

"You're new here?" said Irwin.

"Yes, along with three more," said Cameron.

"I see that you're a trainer," smiled Felissa.

"I got two Kirlia," smiled Cameron.

"Male and female?" Irwin guessed.

"We have a winner," responded Cameron.

Humphrey and Aisling came into the lounge, they introduced themselves to each other.

"Didn't you say that there are two more?"

"Yeah," said Humphrey. "Meir is strolling in the forest and Logan is exploring the Pokémon Gym."

Irwin and Felissa tosed their pokéballs and out came Pichu, Sableye, Xatu, Sneasel, Tyrogue, Azurill, Aron, Sentret, Froslas and Spiritomb. They joined Cameron's pokémon while the two joined with the others and chat with each other.


	5. Their Thoughts Exactly

On the fifth floor in one of the hotels rooms lived a guest who's not all seemed to be. He works for an organisation which owns the island and the logo is the same one that appears almost everywhere. He's an agent/assassin named Des Flynn, he's in his mid-twenties which was unusual for a secret organisation to have a young person as both an agent and assassin. He has short blond hair, hazel eyes and wearing a sports t-shirt and jeans.

He was told that a group of people came onto the island and uncover secrets. His phone rang and he answered it. "Agent Flynn."

"It's Nedermayer," said the voice on the phone. "Just letting you know that we hired a group of experts so they can find out the secrets of the island before they do."

"That's good news," smiled Des.

"More information will given to you on the group will arrive by fax."

The dial tone echoes from the phone. Des left his room and headed into the lobby. The receptionist handed him a package and he tipped her with a stack of bank notes. He brought back to his hotel room and went back to the lobby. He was greeted by Humphrey and co. He decided to join them. They talked about what they liked doing. Des avoided mentioning what his actual occupation is.

* * *

Meir and Mewtwo were reading the encryption on the medallion, it was written in Latin.

"You know the language?" asked Mewtwo.

"I studied it back when you were in hiding with the pokémon clones," said Meir. "It reads _Once an event came to pass years before, the main individual must put every piece in place. A human and pokémon will know once the truth has been revealed on some uncharted land, its light should give various meanings_."

Both of them were puzzled at first but Meir suddenly had a thought. "Looks like we gonna need the map and notebook to find answers."

They headed to the hotel and managed to sneak pass Humphrey and the others. Once inside the room Mewtwo spotted the bag containing the items. Meir was about to open it but let Mewtwo do the honours. He emptied the bag with his psychic powers and the contents were dumped on the bed. Meir looked at the notebook and Mewtwo looked at the map.

Mewtwo marked areas he went to that might be an interest and Meir highlighted paragraphs he think are important. They looked at each other's indications and planned out a schedule for the next day. It involves places indicated on the map and the paragraphs mentioned. After that's done, they hid the schedule and both called it a day. Mewtwo exited via the window, Meir watched him fly into the distance.

* * *

Des was enjoying talking to the gang. He said he came to the island just to explore it. He asked how did they know each other. Felissa and Irwin met each other at an arcade in Cerulean City, they loved to gamble and have fun. Aisling said she came to work at the Pokémon Gym after being hired by an enigmatic organisation called Xaneuvox. Suddenly, Cameron came to a realisation. "That must be the company which has the logo of a number five in front of a lotus flower."

"You're right," agreed Irwin.

They saw Vincent and Logan entering the lobby and they exchanged words. An hour later they went on their separate ways. Logan, Cameron and Humphrey went to their hotel room along with Des. Cameron's pokémon followed them and reminded Cameron to place them in the pokéballs, he was almost embarrassed. The others left the hotel and went to their resting places. Meir was in the room pretending he was bored to death, as the three entered the room.

Des took the lift to his hotel room. After the encounter he had earlier, he doesn't what options may come after the next day.


	6. Changes with Notice

Nedermayer came out of a bush, he was the one stalking Mewtwo ever since he arrived on the island. He's in his late 40s and has oily skin. He was the one who hired Des to kill the four and dispatched a group of professionals to find the secrets. He was inspecting every flora that may lead to something. Ever since he came to the island, he immediately wanted to explore the place. So far he hasn't found a single thing that he doesn't know about. Nobody ever suspected his doings, not even the people working in the village. He also has knowledge of Xaneuvox and their history with the island.

He took out his phone and played a video, it showed Mewtwo flying towards the waterfall where Meir saved his life. He walked through the trees and arrived at the location. He spotted a cave under the pouring water. He crawled down from the edge and climbed across until he was under the water. The rocks were slippery and covered in moss. He climbed into the cave, took out a lighter and walked.

The sounds of water dripping and feet walking echoed everywhere. The flame stood still and slanted in different directions when a small gust of wind blew in from behind. His pace was slower than his usual walking pace with is about 2 or 3 steps per second. He turned his head to the right and almost jumped in fright, it was Mewtwo leaning against the wall of the cave. The only words he came up with were "You are real!"

"You're the one who's pursuing me all this time," Mewtwo said in a quiet voice.

"Didn't take that long to figure out, kudos," said Nedermayer.

He thought Mewtwo was going to be gullible, he thought wrong. It was his first time encountering a pokémon which understood human nature. He only encountered rare pokémon that have been spotted at whatever location was mentioned. Mewtwo being the psychic pokémon as he is, he knew all about the person pursuing him. Nedermayer couldn't be any more fascinated by the fact he made contact with humans. "I'm surprised that you learned about human nature the hard way."

Mewtwo grew suspicious. "Are you psychic as well?"

"Not in my fucking lifetime. I used to work for an organisation that investigates abnormal activities and events. And it doesn't involve making its employees use their minds. Those goddamn fuck rods."

Mewtwo was startled by Nedermayer's swearing, it was almost though he thought it was a threat. He never heard a dirty word in his life. He was going to ask him but he thought it would be a waste of time. "Saying curse words isn't going to find solutions."

Nedermayer lowered his eyelids. "Tell that to you creator. Oh wait, you're a clone. The one who nearly created a counter-attack against humans for creating you. Not to mention you almost killed one."

Mewtwo was haunted by the memories of what happened years ago. He and Mew both attacked each other and Ash got caught in the crossfire. After remembering the event he came back to the present. Nedermayer was still in front of him, he learned that it was just a daydream. Mewtwo rubbed his face too prevent himself from losing himself from what he did in the past. _He knows alot about me. Does he have the answer that I have long been searching?_

_

* * *

_

Humphrey went into the forest with the Mewtwo medallion and notepad. He doesn't know that Meir has the map. He wanted to find the secrets of the island first and keep them to himself. He thought that he should be the first to know after he found the bag of items.

Des received a phone call from Nedermayer saying that the profiles of the group who came to the island will be arriving this afternoon by fax. Des met up with Cameron near the stairs. They didn't make eye contact with each Des went to the ground floor while Cameron stares into space.

Cameron took the lift and went outside of the hotel. He took out two pokéballs, he threw them in the air and two Kirlia appeared, one male and the other female. The male Kirlia ran off. He was causing trouble ever since Cameron captured him. Whenever he wanted to train him, male Kirlia caused a ruckus. There was one moment when Cameron told male Kirlia to use Magical Leaf, he used it on Cameron. The female Kirlia chased after him. Cameron ran after the two, he hasn't run that fast since he was chased by a stampede. He found the two Kirlia near a tree, the male Kirlia had something in his hands. Cameron looked closer, it was a dawn stone. Without warning, male Kirlia was turned into a white glow. Cameron and female Kirlia were amazed that male Kirlia is evolving. After changing shape, the white light died and instead of the menacing Kirlia, stood there was a Gallade. Gallade bowed to Cameron as if he was a king. Cameron was amazed that he forgot why he was creating havoc when he was a Kirlia.


	7. All Shock and no Reason

Meir headed to the waterfall where he saved Mewtwo's life, his eyes were on the inside of the waterfall. All he could think of is when he and the others explored the island before finding the village. They explored deep parts of the forest, they ran fast as if they were kids playing tag. The food they ate gave them a lot of energy. It wasn't like any other pokéfruit they found. They weren't thinking of looking up in the map to find where they were. The run lasted for 4 minutes and they continued exploring.

Meir climbed the same way Nedermayer did. As he entered the cave, he spotted Nedermayer's figure in front of Mewtwo. He hid himself so he wouldn't be spotted. He peeked and noticed that Nedermayer went further into the cave. He entered the cave as if he was just visiting. He can see Mewtwo leaning against the wall, he doesn't know how to piece it all together from the mystery of the island to the organisation that runs the community.

* * *

Des was in the Pokémon Gym with Logan and Vincent. They were starting a conversation, Humphrey told Vincent about Logan's negativity on pokémon. Vincent was almost conceited, it was almost as though he was about to throw a fit. Humphrey felt insecure with Logan's attitude on pokémon. Everytime he thinks of Logan's problem he felt like he want to fire a round in his brain. He hasn't that kind of feeling since Aisling and Irvin argued on their lifestyles.

Logan talked about what Meir had been doing. "Humphrey told me that he spotted him running towards a cliff and leapt into the water below. When I came down to the pool, I noticed a dead soldier and lots of blood."

He also mentioned a wet, damaged bazooka. Vincent came up a thought. "Was he a soldier?"

"He was," said Des. "He had a crest of Xaneuvox."

Something came to Logan's mind. "Where are Irvin, Aisling and Felissa?"

"They said they have to reorganise stock in the supermarket," answered Vincent.

"If the supermarket has stock, why aren't there any employees?" asked Logan.

"Xaneuvox likes to be incognito," replied Des.

They were surprised after hearing his sentence. Vincent asked him how did he know about all of it. Des didn't want to blow his cover so he acted like he has little knowledge of the organisation. All he told them is that it's an organisation that only cares on their goals which they shouldn't tell to anybody outside the group and exterminate those who discover what they're looking for.

Vincent took out a duplicate of the notebook. It was different from the original, the pages were one size smaller and was brand new. All of the information was there. He showed it to Des, he looked at it and noticed a signature printed on the back cover: _Kim Hulligar._

"At least we know who got all this information," said Des.

* * *

Meir didn't have time to think on who the person was, he just wanted to see how Mewtwo was getting on solving the mystery. "Any updates?"

He wasn't in a happy mood. "Not much, the only thing I found out is that this person came to me and told things I tried to forget."

He looked at Meir in curiosity. "Do you feel like you want to erase a memory you don't want?"

"Some people do, it's part of human nature," Meir said with sympathy.

He was surprised that Mewtwo slowly understands more about human emotions than from what he learned from past experiences. He knew that Mewtwo isn't a fast learner.

* * *

Humphrey came towards the waterfall where Meir and Mewtwo are. He looked at the notepad which read: _After heading into the waterfall, I noticed it holds a certain enigma to an island which the public eye hasn't noticed. The caves lead to an area which is part of the organisation, I shouldn't tell whoever's reading this as it will put our lives in jeopardy. I fear for them as I fear for us._

He headed to the waterfall, he slowly went behind the fast cascading water to avoid getting wet. He can hear voices, he hid behind to avoid being spotted. He noticed Meir's voice but he doesn't know the Mewtwo was the person he was talking to. He heard Meir ask Mewtwo where does the cave lead to. He was so excited that he had to be quiet during the talk.

"I haven't noticed it," Mewetwo said.

Meir asked the question after seeing metal pipe coming from the walls. He thinks it leads to Xaneuvox HQ. He took out the map and found blueprints attached to it. He also found a map of the waterfall cave. He showed to Mewtwo, he didn't change his emotions. He wasn't excited or surprised. Rather than talking some more, they head further down the cave. Humphrey came from behind the rock and followed them inside.

* * *

At the supermarket, Cameron was shopping for food and supplies. He was about to enter the canned food aisle when a person with the Xaneuvox crest on his jacket approached from the right. Cameron dodged his punch making the Xaneuvox assassin crash into the shelves. Cameron threw a pokéball and out came Glaceon, He told Glaceon to use Blizzard and the floor turned to ice. The assassin slipped onto his back and Cameron summoned Leafeon. The assassin pulled out a gun and Leafeon used Leaf Blade causing the gun to fall to pieces. The assassin threw a pokéball which summoned a Mantyke. The assassin told Mantyke to use Aqua Ring. Cameron threw a pokéball and Gallade appeared, he told him to use Swords Dance. Gallade dodged the the Aqua Ring and used Leer. Then Cameron finished it off by telling Gallade to use Night Slash. Mantyke dropped to the floor, out cold. The assassin returned his pokémon to his pokéball and ran out.

Cameron didn't think of cellebrating after defeating an opponant stronger than him. He noticed that what Xaneuvox is doing to him and the others is eliminating them from discovering more of the island.


	8. Forging

Meir and Mewtwo walked in the cave following the pipes. unlike ordinary caves, there hasn't been any signs of water dripping. Humphrey followed them from behind, unknown to him that there are hidden cameras in the cave. Mewtwo and Meir knew where the cameras were, they got the information from the blueprints. They find it weird to find such words on important documents.

"Don't they ever think of what vital info they might be putting on a valuble document before realising they made error?" suspected Meir.

Humphrey couldn't hear what Meir said. He was distracted on trying to follow them.

* * *

The cameras recorded footage in a security room in Xaneuvox HQ. The person watching spotted Humphrey, he picked up a radio and spoke into it. He reported an intruder, the person he was contacting was Nedermayer. Nedermayer said he should leave it to Des Flynn. He told the surveilance man that he has plans for him. Nedermayer secretly knew about Humphrey from the beginning.

* * *

Vincent, Felissa and Aisling were in the Pokémon Gym training their pokémon, when Irving burst in almost like he's in a hurry. He ran to them and told them what happened. Aisling was surprised, "How did you find out?"

"I spotted the whole thing when I about to find Humphrey when I heard noises from the supermarket. The guy who attacked Cameron ran with his tail between his legs."

"Was it a Pokémon battle?" asked Felissa.

Irving was about to freak out in excitement but he contolled himself. "And the assassin is working for Xaneuvox."

"How did you know?" wondered Vincent.

"I managed to see the crest on the uniform without being spotted."

"Where's Cameron now?" asked Aisling.

"I'm not sure. I think went to the hotel, he must be exhusted from that exciting battle."

"Anybody hear any word from Humphrey?" asked Felissa.

"I spotted him snaking towards a waterfall," said Vincent. "He must be finding out more of the island."

"Whatever's happening, we must of went over the edge while finding out the island's secrets."

The thought filled the entire gym, they each have a different emotion of fear. Vincent calmed down everybody and told them they should try to get along on what they're doing so it won't fill their minds or being distracted.

* * *

They left the gym to try to find something to do in order to keep their minds off the incident. They were being watched by a figure near the supply store. Only this time it's a femme fetale, wearing a uniform similar to the assassin Cameron encounter and the one Meir spotted.

The outfit is a skin-tight jumpsuit with the Xaneuvox logo on both upper sleeves. Her body measurements are B36, W27, H35. This woman wasn't just some hottie found in Playboy Magazine, she had training in martial arts and was an expert in stealth. She first spotted them when they entered the forest before heading to the village. They looked like they were chased by Beedrill. She touched her earpiece and reported "intruders" on the island. The person she contacted was Nedermayer and the info was sent to Des.

She took out a a hand-held computer and accessed a data file. It contained photos and information of Humphrey, Logan, Meir and Cameron. She knew it can't be any of those people. Her earphone started ringing and she pressed the button. A voice was heard and it doesn't belong to Nedermayer. "Agent Gail Rolan, give me a status report."

"The targets are nowhere to be found," Gail answered.

"Continue the mission. I want those targets taken care of, make sure this information goes to Nedermayer."

"Got it, over and out." She got to her feet and continued doing her job.

* * *

A door opened and Mewtwo and Meir entered a room after exiting the cave. They found the way in after discovering a hidden panel hidden behind the wall. They came across a lab which has the appearance of a research lab icluding giant test tubes containing experiments, computers and numerous apparatus. Humphrey still unware aware that he's being recorded on camera, slowly peaked into the door. They looked through files and records to anything they could find about the place. One the folders Mewtwo looked at shows files and stills of the destruction of the cloning lab he destroyed years ago. The whole event flashed before him, from using his power to trash the building to killing the scientists.

* * *

The man in the security room spotted Humphrey entering the research lab. He couldn't send security guards after he reminded himself of what Nedermayer said. Instead he changed channel on the radio and spoke into it. "Agent Rolan come in."

Gail was in the forrest and heard the guard's voice and answered her earphone. "What is it Waters?"

"One of the targets is in the research lab. I want you to send his profile to Agent Flynn."

Gail asked why didn't Nedermayer do it himself. Waters said that the reason for it is the hard drives crashed due to a virus. Luckily Gail made back up files and stored them on her handheld computer. She told him that Des is on the line for not knowing that Humphrey and the others he met are the ones he must kill. Once the staement was made, both Gail and Waters know that Des must know about it.


	9. Kindred Spirits

Humphrey was about to pop up and catch Mewtwo and Meir but they disappeared, they already headed the way they came in.

Once they came out of the waterfall, the inscription on the medallion still puzzles them. They theorized that the words _uncharted land _meant the island they're on. And _human and pokémon _may direct to Meir and Mewtwo. Meir took out the notebook, he looked at the pages and spotted watermark on two pages. He held the pages towards the sunlight and saw the writing. He had to shade his eyes from the burning, bright sun. It read _This organisation's well-protected and knows how to eliminate threats. _Both he and Mewtwo knew that everybody's lives are in danger and have another obstacle in the way.

They decided to head to the hotel and maybe continue their research.

* * *

Logan was sitting in a bench near the supply shop. His thoughts on his personal experience with pokémon weren't a positive one. He doesn't realise that jealousy took over his brain cells and he was like that ever since. He saw Cameron walking towards him and thought he should talk to him. "Hey, Cameron."

"What is it?" responded Cameron.

"Do you think I'm jealous of pokémon?"

"You have been silent ever since you witnessed that incident involving Giovanni."

What Cameron was talking about was the event where Team Rocket was revealed to illegal scientific testing on pokémon and cloning them for their greedy needs. The information was accidentally leaked by a government informer. Logan at the time wanted to work with the organisation. But learning the truth, he thought pokémon would be replacing every single species of animal known to man. The fact that he doesn't have a pokémon as a pet or to be a pokémon master is a good example.

"I guess you're right," agreed Logan.

"It appears your jealousy has taken control of you. You turn you back on pokémon, disconnect any that's pokémon-related..."

Cameron almost figured the answer he, Meir and Humphrey were looking for all this time. "It's like you just became an outcast from your own world."

Logan thought so too. The moment when heard Cameron telling him he should change the error of his ways, he suddenly has an explosive mood swing. He shouted in Cameron's face saying that there's nothing wrong with his doings. His words whacked Cameron's face as if they were made of bricks. Cameron tried to reason with him, but Logan was so uptight that he turned his back on him and disappeared into the forest.

A young girl around the same age as Cameron walked towards Logan. Rather than walking out of the way he just bumped into her violently.

"Move bitch!" he said angrily.

The girl, who goes by the name of Evelise, has long blond hair and clear skin. She doesn't have the same look as Gail but more of a girl on an anime.

They looked at each other and started talking without introducing themselves. Evelise asked Cameron what is Logan's problem, he told her he has a thing with pokémon. He told her all about it.

"That's something you can't forget in a lifetime," she said.

"Yet neither me nor anybody succeeded in helping him," said Cameron lowering his face in failure.

"I sure hope there's a way of solving the problem."

"I think you're right."

They stared into each other's eyes and noticed a relationship developing.

* * *

Cameron and Evelise are sitting near the edge of the island, Cameron has his Glaceon and female Kirlia out and Evelise has her Beautifly and Gorebyss next to her. They were sheltered from the pouring rain. There hasn't been a weather forecast ever since the island was discovered, Xaneuvox used a weather satellite and kept the records for themselves.

Cameron was proud to meet a person with common interests as him, but one thing bothered him. "How did you get to the island?"

"It was an accident," embarrassed Evelise. "I was sight-seeing the water pokémon until I almost collided with the cliffs. Luckily I was near the beach and I fell head over heels onto the sand."

Cameron pictured it in is head, he found it hilarious. He only laughed internally rather than actually laughing physically. He thought laughing physically would piss her off. He found a respond to her explanation without making her upset or mad. "That must have been embarrassing for you."

"Yes it was," she smiled.

They talked about their Pokémon, Cameron said he had two Kirlia one male and one female and he explained how the male one evolved into Gallade. Evelise explained how her Clamperl became a Gorebyss, she also has a Huntail. She said that she couldn't pick one over the other so she captures two Clamperl.

Cameron said the similar thing when he captured the male Kirlia. "I wasn't thinking but if my Kirlia became either a Gallade, just like what happened before; then another one may become a Gardevoir. Since you caught two Clamperl and have each evolve differently…I'm not the only."

Evelise felt a lukewarm feeling inside of her. The two know that their relationship was about to begin.

* * *

Meir turned on the computer in the lobby with the notebook next to him. He noticed a column which read _Do Not Enter Unless A Member Of Xaneuvox_. He clicked it and a box appeared asking for a password. Mewtwo and Meir thought of numerous suggestions and neither of them were the right one.

Then suddenlyMewtwo had an idea. He remembered who created him and tried to think of the name. He asked Meir if he knows the person and all he can say is, "I think I know who you're talking about."

He typed in the name Giovanni and hit enter. A voice was spoken from the speakers. "Access allowed."

The two scrolled through the Xaneuvox files and were deeply shocked. They were files on cloning, consumerism and enterprising. They found photos and video clips of numerous members of the organisation.

Humphrey walked in the front doors and spotted them. He knew Meir was doing something behind not only his back but everybody else's. "Doing some hacking recently?"

They were startled by Humphrey's words. Meir didn't do a thing, he get the feeling when a person is busted for a crime, he knew he'll be caught sooner or later. As Humphrey walked towards them, they didn't show any nervousness.


	10. Shocked

Humphrey was surprised to see no reaction from the two. They just looked at him almost as though they were security guards in front of a dressing room of a rock star.

"You got some explaining you must do," said Humphrey walking towards them.

"I'm finding out the mystery of the island as well as you are," Meir answered.

Humphrey not only heard the words Meir said, he also came up with his own conclusion. "And once you got the info you probably spread it to the outside-"

"You're turning into an unfaithful creature!" shouted a voice.

Meir and Humphrey turned to the source of the voice, it was Mewtwo. He stood there, almost as though his was taking a stand. Humphrey was shocked, he's lost for words, a pokémon speaking english must the most terrifying experience of his life. It was almost he was about to die in front of them, but he just stood there with fear dropping down his trachea and oesophagus at a fast rate.

"Did you just talk?" Humphrey asked nervously. He was also frightened but trying to remain calm.

"Ever since I was created," Mewtwo said. He still remembered what that scientist said to him the moment he awoke.

"Listen Humphrey," said Meir. "I'm achieving the same goal as you are. But all you done is sneak behind people and see what they have behind that person's back."

Humphrey realized that they knew that he was following them the whole time. "You knew I was following you the whole time? How's that possible?"

"We saw your reflection on the glass in the labs."

Humphrey felt like a fool but it didn't stop him from explaining his distrust to Meir. "For once I acheived goals in my life and this one happens to be a once in a lifetime chance of solving a mystery we stubbled upon."

"You're just saying that because you want keep whatever it is you're searching for from others," Meir remarked.

Meir and Humphrey felt the heat around themselves, with Mewtwo caught in the conflict zone. He was about to feel the real sense of rage and maybe dissagreement. As the feud goes on he starts to feel the pressure.

"Ever since you found the items you suddenly become the leader of the gang," angered Meir.

Mewtwo fired a psychic attack in the middle of the floor near Humphrey. After what he did, he suddenly remembered what happened last time he left out a powerful attack. He fired a psychic blast towards Mew and Mew fired the same attack at the same time. Ash got caught in the crossfire costing his life. He was brought back to life thanks to the tears of pokémon including the clones. He now knows that it would not happen again if Humphrey turned to rock just like Ash. Humphrey was jaw-dropped after the ball of energy exploded near his legs. He couldn't think of any words after the attempted blasting.

* * *

Des sat in his hotel room scanning through files of Xaneuvox, what he came across was that the CEO was a former member of Team Rocket. After the person resigned due to creative differences, he told Giovanni that he'll be using his ideas for his new company and hopefully eliminate the competition. He thought of the time he met Nedermayer, Gail and another man named Osborne earlier. Osborne was similar to Nedermayer but more atlethic and less smarter.

* * *

They met Des near a man-made road, they were in a Range Rover. They invited him in and drove off. They had important information, Nedermayer spoke first. "Agent Flynn what you're about to hear may shock you."

Des listened carefully. Nedermayer handed him a folder. "We identified the inruders from every hidden security camera all over the island."

Des opened the folder it showed profiles of Humphrey, Logan, Meir and Cameron. The files included their acount numbers, dates of birth, mugshots etc. Des didn't express his true feelings which were shocked and appalled. He managed to keep a serious look on his face so they won't be suspicious. "How did they get to the island?"

"By boat," said Osborne. "We found the wreck near the shore. It exploded due to a problem with the motor engine."

"Which we had nothing to do with," informed Gail handing Des photos of the submerged boat.

Des wasn't expecting them not doing something like destroying a vehicle making the passengers jump ship, swim to the island and later get the axe one by one. "When did you discover it?"

"Just almost a day ago," replied Nedermayer. "Those people will sooner or later discover Xaneuvox' plans and will cause a travesty."

"Same goes with the others," added Osborne. "They may be under our control but they will break free and turn against us."

Thiswas the first time Osborne showed his intellectual side in a long time. He normally tells employees, agents and anybody working for Xaneuvox about the situation based on what he's been told or what he just saw. Des had some second thoughts. "This might be difficult since they treated me as a friend."

Nedermayer never thought this will be fustrating now after what Des did or what those befriended him did. "Now, they're your enemies."

The Range Rover stopped and Des stepped out. Gail gave him one last piece of information. "Make sure who you're working for. Double cross us and you'll get what coming to you."

"I'll make sure of it," confirmed Des.

Nedermayer slams the door shut and the Range Rover drove away leaving Des and the folder with him.

* * *

Des walked around the room holding a glass of scotch. He threw it to the ground hard. "Fuck!"

He walked around the place in frustration trying to decide whether to kill ther targets or not. He sat on the sofa and stared into space.

* * *

Humphrey walked in the forrest, he was stunned after he almost got hit by Mewtwo's attack. He doesn't know whether he should be angry or shocked. He walked around for 4 minutes, unknown to him somebody is watching him. He walked out of the forest into the village. The thought of seeing a pokémon speaking and understanding english still plagues his mind. He couldn't get rid of it and couldn't think of his physical surroundings. Just until he could try to think of something, he turned at a quick pace and spotted the person who was following him. A gunshot fired followed by a thud in the grass startled the forest. On a strange level none of the pokémon were affected by the noise either it didn't disturb their sleep or thought it's just animal sounds of creatures of the night.


	11. New Horizon

The next day, Cameron and Evelise were sitting in the forest. Evelise had different clothes this time; she wore blue jeans and an olive jumper. They're making a conversation, Cameron talked about his early years and Felissa did the same thing. Cameron won the Johto and Kanto league and Felissa won the Hoenn and Sinnoh League. Cameron said he almost lost his forth gym battle in the Kanto Region and nearly lost his eigth gym battle in the Johto Region. Evelise said she almost lost her seventh gym battle in the Hoenn Region and nearly lost her first gym battle in the Sinnoh Region. They didn't think they'll come this close to each other. They soon felt each other's feelings.

"How you ever thought...that all you wanted in your life was an answer that you longed been looking for?" Cameron asked.

"Which you have been looking for since the very beginning?" wondered Evelise.

"Something like that."

"Once, I couldn't remember what it was. I just continue what doing and then I find out what I've been searching for. Sitting around doing nothing won't do a single thing."

"I learned that the hard way."

Felissa thought of an activity they might do together. "Want to go swimming?"

"Sure," smiled Cameron.

They headed back to the hotel and were about to enter their rooms until Evelise remembered somthing. "I didn't bring my swimsuit."

"You're not the only one!" laughed Cameron. "Good Thing I brought a change of clothes."

"Did the same thing."

* * *

They headed towards a nearby cliff and exmined it. There were that many rocks which makes a good leap or nose dive. They took a few paces back in order to get a running start. They ran holding hands, their feet no longer felt the earth underneath. They watched as the ocean water came close to them at a breakneck speed.

They were 5 feet underwater, they had experience with swimming deep underwater in the sea. They had swimming lessons during their school years. They dived further and spotted Barboach and Whiscash swimming to their right. One Barboach swam and stared at Felissa. It rubbed its nose at Felissa's in a playful way and swam back to the group. Cameron and Evelise swam to their left enjoying seeing the water pokémon up close and personal. They later met a bunch of Mantyke, Mantine and Remoraid. A Mantyke jumped in front of Cameron and embraced hm around his rib cage. It wasn't trying to hurt him, it was an embrace of happiness. Cameron felt the same way as he wrapped his arms around it. The Mantyke snuggled while keeping a smile on its face. Afterwarsd it waved goodbye and swam to its friends.

Evelise and Cameron were about to reach to the surface when they were distracted by an unfamiliar cry of a Pokémon. Something white swam towards them at a steady pace. It moved in a spiral pattern gracefully, it was Lugia. They though it was the most beautiful creature they've even seen. It floated in front of the two. It opted them for a ride on its back, they agreed. Cameron and Evelise clinged on to Lugia's back and enjoyed the ride. They felt the speed accelerating as Lugia went straight and aimed towards the surface. The sparkling water flew as Lugia broke through the ocean feeling the hot sun and smelling the salty aroma. It flew at a normal speed so that way the two passengers can see the entire island. Felissa felt its skin against her, Cameron just watched the flying type pokémon but still enjoyed the same experience as her.

They landed on the beach and they got off and hit the sand. They thanked Lugia as it flew and nose dived in the sea water.

* * *

After nearly creating a fatality, Mewtwo was almost out of his head. He tried to get rid of the memory of another near fatal experience when he used an attack. It was unintentional back then, he was surprised but gained some emotion. He spotted Logan with Vincent outside the hotel, they were talking about what they thought happened last night.

"Do you think it's a gun shot?" asked Vincent.

"All I heard was a group of flying pokémon sprawing out of the trees," explained Logan. "And noticed that Humphrey was not in bed when I checked on him."

"You think Humphrey might of been killed?"

Logan thought of what he remembered. He knew the guy for four years and rarely got to know him more. Vincent had a close friend once when he was working on the island. He hasn't seen him for four months, despite using using various communications they haven't seen each other in person.

"He's a bit unpredictable," Logan thought. "He can size up a situation he intercepts, on purpose or accidental."

"And I thought being away from friends was hard."

Logan was confused. "Friends? Don't you mean being away from your family?"

"When you get older you learn things on your own. I just made friends until I came to this place. The company that hired me said I can contact my family. Mother, father brothers, sisters as long as they're related."

Mewtwo noticed there's more than his opinion. He remembered what he said to the trainers on the island he rebuilt. He didn't this was anything to do what Vincent said. He listened carefully and stayed hidden.

"You think this company has secrets that we don't know?" pondered Logan.

"Even if we know everything, odds are we'll be kicked off and erased from existance," thought Vincent.

Vincant walked to a path near the Pokémon Centre while Logan without thinking watches him dissappear. He turned and went the other way. Mewtwo climbed out of the window and slowly decended. His body stood still as he watched the ground coming closer. He tilted his head straight as he landed on the dirt. Meir walked out of the entrance and they looked. "I find something interesting."

* * *

They went towards a field of grass not covered by trees. It was an open field like the kind where you exit a forest while not following a path. They don't know that Aisling and Irwin were spying. They didn't get a closer look on Mewtwo since they were more focused on Meir. He explained to Mewtwo what he noticed. "While I was scouting, I saw a secret hatch in the forest. It was camoflaged with moss and was near a honey tree."

"Why are you telling me that?" Mewtwo wasn't the type of pokémon who listens to a human's anecdote.

"Neither of my companions would believe me. You're probably the only creature who listens to every word I speak. I also listen to every word you say including your backstory."

"I suppose you're right, I'm not sure if they can accept me for what I am," he thought to himself.

Aisling and Irwin went into the field and stayed low in the grass. The noise of the rustling grass intruded their ears which made them uneasy to hear what the two were saying. They didn't think of stopping to listen instead of getting closer. They were moving at slow rate to avoid noise.

"I've done some thinking about the inscription," Meir thought he may have an answer.

"Do you think it might be refering to us?" wondered Mewtwo.

"You, absolutely. Me, one in a million. But after looking at the spots you made on the map, some might give hints."

"All I did is pick spots that I thought might be of interest. I haven't explored the island that much."

Meir took out the map with the markings and presented it. He pointed to four spots. "The spots I'm referring to may have hints that lead to the explaination of the enigmatic Xaneuvox. I think they might be secret entrances. I couldn't risk it by entering it fearing that they might be watching us."

"How did you know?"

"I found hidden cameras all over the place. They might catch us in the act."

"It appears that both of us might be dead if there isn't answer we've been looking for."

Meir and Mewtwo hear a whirring noise of a helicopter, they ran to a small river and hid under the water. Aisling and Irwin spotted the helicopter coming to them. The pilot didn't see Meir and the pokémon and went for the other two instead. Machine guns popped out and fired directly. Aisling and Irwin ran toward the forest while the bullets followed behind them. They dropped and the helicopter headed for the trees. The pilot ascended just before crashing, Aisling and Irwin watched it turn and went at full speed. The helicopter charged lowering the blade so they can get shot or sliced to bits. Aisling hid behind in a tree and Irwin jumped behind a rock. The helicopter spun around searching for them. The pilot used infrared to detect the boy and girl. Once he spot them he fired a missile in between their hiding spots. Irwin was almost blow off his feet, Aisling was shielded from the flames.

"We have to split up," yelled Aisling.

Irwin managed to hear her words even though he has ringing in his ears. Aisling went deep in the forest and he ran out in the field. The pilot spotted him and fired bullets, Mewtwo and Meir checked to see what's the situation. Mewtwo had a bad feeling that he might cause harm if he tried to help.

"You're thinking of helping Irwin right?" asked Meir.

"And hopefully can't repeat the same decision I made," Mewtwo was about to go into depression mode.

"Take it easy, you don't have to force it in."

"I just can't get it out of my mind."

Meir thought of a suggestion. If anything terrible happens he will owe up. "Use an attack and make sure it's not a powerful one."

Mewtwo agreed, heclosed his eyes and concentrated all his energy in his palms while Meir watched Irwin about to be turned to Swiss cheese. After focusing his energy into one, his eyes opened and used Psycho Cut. The attack sliced the helicopter in halve & Irwin made a dash into a nearby cave. He felt an exposion lifting himself and feeling cold metal entering his back & out the chest.


	12. Questions Answered

The trapdoor leads to a passage leading to a secret area belonging to Xaneuvox. Meir and Mewtwo went further to see where it leads. They spotted security cameras and Mewtwo used his powers to disconnect the wires so they won't be caught by security. As they continued forward, the found a door leading to another research lab.

Once they enter, it was different from the lab they entered. It was filled with filled with pokémon inside giant test-tubes. There are monitors measuring their heart rate, blood pressure, body temperature etc. The whole room is a genetics lab, they spotted Waters sitting near a desk. He was holding a notebook similar to the one Meir and Mewtwo had. The difference is that it's a duplicate right down to the handwriting. "You have come far enough."

Waters looked at the human and pokémon. "You don't have to worry about that notebook, we got copies just in case. You can keep the original if you want."

"You're treating it like it's a treasure map. It's just another way of your people of taking something worthwhile and throwing it in the trash." Meir couldn't bare the fact this company can't cope with their original goals.

"Once Giovanni financed the expedition years prior, the Mew fossil was a valuable essence. After cloning it, it resulted in a growth in age. Rather than the creature he wanted, he had a...fully mature rendition."

"The same person who told me that I was created by humans to obey them. I later learned that it was a lie," Mewtwo sighed.

"We are aware that those pocket monsters were created since the dawn of man, others say it was centuries afterwards," Waters continued.

Meir had to choose his words carefully. Mewtwo feared that anything Meir might say to Waters whether they both know it or not; might be consequential in the future. Waters wasn't the kind of person who can predict what the person's trying to say. "Giovanni was also fascinated by the origins of the creation of the enigmatic species. Once Mewtwo was created he want it to be his tool for his own need. Capturing and using pokémon for his greedy deeds, while some are sold on the black market, a new feet I must say."

He slowly drew a familiar item, Mewtwo was more curious than surprised. Meir didn't have the same reaction.

"Thanks to Ian Ross we were able to create a copy of that medallion," said Waters. "He didn't do well after stashing away the original notebook and medallion."

"Ian Ross was the guy who wrote it and sketched that map?" exclaimed Meir.

"You sound like you know the man."

* * *

Cameron was battling some Beedrill with Kirlia. He commanded his pokémon to use telekinesis which causes one Beedrill to crash into the others like a bowling ball hit pins. Kirlia used heal pulse on herself after that lengthy battle. Cameron took his pokéball and Kirlia came inside it, so she can rest.

Aisling fell on some grass just near the Pokémon Centre. She can see Cameron walking by not seeing her. She called him out loud which made him turn to see her rising above the ground. He grabbed her as she ran closer, he can tell she's in frightened mode. "Apply your brakes Aisling! Just relax and tell me."

"It's Irwin."

"What about?"

"I think he got the axe."

As soon she relaxed Cameron let go giving her some space. "We were following Meir and another pokémon, then a chopper flew passed and mowed us."

"How did you know that Irwin died?"

"I heard an explosion and the last thing I saw was the debris falling all over the cave. A rotating blade impaled him just as he entered."

She didn't cry, Irwin wasn't her boyfriend or relative. He was more of a companion. Her relationship with Irwin is a bit slim.

"What was Meir doing?" asked Cameron.

"He was with a pokémon," Aisling said while wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Which one is it?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like the kind Meir would catch and train. He didn't mention any pokémon he caught."

Aisling thought for a minute and remembered something that escaped her mind. "Do you know where Humphrey is?"

"No, he might of walked in the forest," suggested Cameron.

Vincent bumped into Cameron and Aisling with Felissa running behind. They were in a panicky state.

"Guys, I found Humphrey!" panted Vincent. "You better come quick."

Cameron and Aisling followed Vincent and Felissa, they walked rather than run. They hadn't entered this part of the forest for a long time. It wasn't very lively it used to be. Pokémon were hiding from what they saw. They arrived at a large patch of grass and discovered a lifeless corpse with a streak of blood. Vincent slowly approached the body and turned it on its back with his foot. The reveal was devastating for Cameron for Aisling, the corpse was Humphrey with a bullet in his brain. They gazed at the late Humphrey. They know that it's the doing of Xaneuvox. His body was lying about 5 meters from a nearby river. None of them can figure out who's responsible, they were trying to figure out where Logan is. Before they can speak, the person they were searching for fell near a rose bush. He was searching for them. "I saw Vincent and so I followed..."

He looked at Humphrey's dead eyes, along with the streak of blood on his head and parts of the grass. He barely got to know him once all four of them first met. He described himself as a bit of a self-righteous citizen. Aisling and Vincent can see Logan's expression; they were confused.

"Logan," Aisling answered in a loud and clear voice.

"How did you know my name?"

"We spoke more than a day ago," reminded Felissa.

"Do you think Des might know something?" asked Vincent.

"I think he might. He's probably in the hotel."

They wanted to leave but they don't know what they should do with the body. They decided to leave Humphrey and search for Des. They think Logan might be their suspect, they needed an alibi and a possible motive.


	13. More Can be Seen

It was all a mind game for both Meir and Mewtwo whenever they talk to Waters. They don't know this Ian Ross, it was like they were becoming total idiots.

"What you may not know about the medallion," Waters continued. "It isn't an indication of some prophecy, it's a riddle some nut case made when he was on the island."

He showed them a dossier of Ian Ross. He was an employee of Xaneuvox, until Giovanni learned that he's secretly finding the purpose of the island behind his back. He said Ross was sneaking around Giovanni's office. All he took were access codes and encryption keys. Ross wasn't an expert in keeping a low profile in a workspace. The only time he got caught was after he stored the map and medallion in the locker in Hearthome City.

"Ross escaped and we are currently searching for that imposer," concluded Waters. "Some sources said he's still on the island, others said he went mad."

"What do you mean by mad?" Mewtwo was coming closer to Waters while Meir stood in the same spot. He believed that Ross can give him some help. Waters on the other hand doesn't wan that to happen.

Waters said something about the medallion containing radiation; unlike the kind in nuclear power plants. It had similar properties of any typical radiation, instead of poisoning the person who came in contact it emits some aura that lets a human gain a bond with a pokémon. It wasn't a specific pokémon, it can be any of the 645 that exist. The number of those critters keep rising and more of Xaneuvox' scientists were baffled.

"It's been runoured that who comes in contact with the radiation who doesn't have a pokémon; either wild or one of his own, it goes into the brain giving the person a sense of distortion," Waters explained.

"You want that radiation to created a new weapon?"

"No, too risky. It will affect everybody on the island if it's emitted out in the open."

Waters slowly reached for a pistol equiped with a silencer; it's lying near some test tubes.

"Your boss is searching for something else on this island," theorised Meir. "You hired those people to run it turning it into a tourist trap." He noticed another scheme they were planning. "What they don't know is that they being used so you can abducted trainers and use them for genetic research."

Waters felt the barrel, turning it around to allow his hand grasp the handle. It was his first chance in killing a pokémon; with a lethal weapon. His stomach felt painful from the lack of food. "It's most likely you won't be-"

Before he can finish his sentence, a static on his walkie-talkie emitted Gail Rolan's voice. He grabbed it almost ripping his belt while pointing his gun at them. "Gail! Now isn't the time, I'm busy."

"There's a body in the forest, it looks like one of the four who came from Hearthome City."

"What made you think they're from Hearthome?"

"I looked at the wrecked boat underwater and found a receipt for the boat they rented."

Gail must of noticed the smoke near the beach. She was the one who sent the files on Humphrey, Logan, Meir and Cameron to Des Flynn. Mewtwo can hear the transmission, Waters is very sloppy in keeping the volume low so no other person in the room can hear the conversation. After communicating with Gail, Waters resumed in pulling the trigger.

"You probably already know about Humphrey," Meir thought.

"After hearing that spoiled brat die, things will get better." Those were the words which indicate that it will all fall into place once Xaneuvox unvealed its full purpose. Waters was more excited than anybody else. "All it takes is some DNA of a clone."

Waters dropped on the floor violently; two gunshots penetrated his head. Des Flynn holding a smoking Taurus PT 24/7, stood in the doorway. He got that gun from the armoury after he found that he left his at the hotel. Mewtwo wasn't certain that Des could save a life. Des wasn't waiting for a thanks, he wanted to explain his role.

"How did you know about the island?" Des was more curious than those two.

"Humphrey found a medallion, a map and a notepad," Meir said in a monotone voice. "They were in Hearthome City where he found them."

"Do you know what the purpose of Xaneuvox have to do with the island?" Des questioned them with ease. "They want to pick up where they left off."

"Continuing cloning?" said Mewtwo.

"Also I heard you said that you know about Humphrey's death. How did you know if you didn't see the body?"

Mewtwo was the one who saw it happen. It's almost as though he told Meir first before Vincent and the others discovered him. "I happened after I launched an attack on Humphrey. I didn't hit him, I just wanted the argueing to stop. It wasn't til later that night where I saw him entering a different hotel roomthe woods."

Des and Meir listened, they don't know how this explanation is going to unravel. Mewtwo couldn't hold it in much longer, he had to let his feeling be exposed. "He couldn't get his mind of the experience. I watched over him while blending in the background. He took out his gun, I tought he spotted me. I hid behind and just as I checked; I heard a bang. He was their lying on the grass with the gun a feet away. Must of flew out of his hands after killing himself. It's almost as though he knew I was there. He wanted the pain to end he ended his own life."

Meir thought Mewtwo was about to break down and cry. But all he did was give the kind of confession when someone has be ashamed of oneself. Meir conforted him and Des led them out another way.

"How do know of this place?" Meir asked.

"Xaneuvox hired me to kill you, Logan and Cameron. But they were just using me to silence people who got in too deep or prevent them from doing so." Des didn't sound pleased once he found what ex-employees of Team Rocket were actually using him for.

They contnued walking in the opposite direction they entered. All there were cameras and pipes that leads to who-knows-where. After they exited they found themselves in the main office of Xaneuvox HQ. It was fully advanced in both in terms of interior decorating and the tech used in the building. They didn't know where to start, they just wondered around searching the place.


	14. Stranger in the Night

Logan entered the hotel room he stayed in. He had no interest in finding Des; he just pretended to join in so he can find a way to get off the island. Once he exited the bathroom, Ian Ross carrying a Grand Power K100 was standing in near the bed. He has short, black hair; minor dark circles with a hint of eye bags; wearing Xaneuvox uniform consisting filled with torn fabric, dirt and grass stains, numerous blood patterns belonging to a security guard.

"You should of went searching for Flynn," Ross said in a threatening voice.

Logan couldn't decide whether he's a friend or foe. "How did you get in?"

"You left the door open. You dropped the key near that flower pot."

Logan tried to ignore the buffoonery he made. Ross' presence prevented him from doing it. Logan can see Ross as a wreck loss with a drinking habit who's willing to abuse his spouse. He just can stand the look of the man. "You got some nerve."

"You despise those pocket creatures ever since you gazed upon one. Everywhere you look, you want them erased from existence. You turned down every chance to become a trainer, breeder or coordinator. You can't stand the situation almost as though you'll self-destruct any moment. You a ticking time bomb unwilling to control inner demons that you hid for a long time."

Ian Ross tortured Logan's head, he gasped and clenched his chest. As the words poured in his mind he can't drain them. He felt the pressure in his skull almost as though his brain was swelling at a fast rate. He can feel that everybody is against him. He can see himself blowing people off and tossing pokémon like used rags. "I just don't see why they exist! There you're happy?"

Logan's tone of voice was loud enough for Vincent, Felissa, Cameron and Aisling to hear. They know it's Logan. They walked upstairs slowly, they didn't want to run, running might distract Logan and maybe something bad may happen.

"You know that prejudice can be poison if not taken seriously," cautioned Ross.

Logan had that expression on his face which read, I want you dead, for fuck's sake you should be dead! Every bit of you makes me sick. He didn't people to help him, he never wanted any help. "You people think you can accept the situation we're in rather than anlalyzing the cause and effect."

He slowly calmed himself, he thought he was about to have an angina if he continues to express his rage. The sounds of foot steps caught Logan's ears. He didn't think he'll have time to explain on Ross appearing in his room.

Ross' eyes caught the laser on Logan's neck. Osborne found an excellent vantage point to take a shot. He positioned his feet in a position so he can aim properly. The door opened causing Osborne to fire. Ross didn't have time to take the bullet before Vincent hit the carpet. Logan, Aisling, Felissa and Cameron were startled by the shot. They can see Vincent in a pool of blood. He gasped for breath while Cameron and Aisling looked in his eyes. Since Cameron was the only person who knows about Logan's prejudice, he had to confess now or he'll be unforgiven.

"I guess I did my job," Vincent whimpered.

Logan feels like every opinion he has on pokémon will become threat. "When I first met Vincent, I thought nobody cared."

"I never said that people didn't care. I'm only concerned on your thoughts and how it affects other people." Cameron didn't think what he said can enter Logan's mind.

"You could of asked for help when you had the chance. You blew it." Aisling said her statement with care and sensibility.

Vincent can see her as a guardian angel. All he can see her as a pokémon who make people come to their senses between life and death. He can see her as a spirit leading him to the right path.

"I just don't see the point of those creatures existing," Logan whispered.

Vincent can see Aisling transforming into a spirit. Her body turned white including her hair, clothes and eyes. Her clothes changed into a dress. What surprised him is that he's the only person witnessing the transformation. Those around him can only see her in her "human" form. He hesitated to tell them, his will to live is disappearing. He thought Aisling is going to take him to a spiritual world; he was wrong. She was there to decide on his final judgement.

"You're caught up in your fantasies that you forget what's real," thought Cameron.

Logan struggled with his expressing his emotion, the image of Aisling's supposed true form became a distraction.

"How would you know?" he gasped weakly.

"I told them about your prejudice," Vincent confessed. He didn't know that Cameron was the first to know.

Logan was a total fool, he ignored everything, taking the people he knew for granted and threw every oppurtunity out the window and landed on the pavement. "It was like somebody wanted to show my errors the hard way. I now know that everything I thought was inconclusive. Guess it wasn't the right time for my existence."

He noticed Vincent stopped speaking after a stream of blood poured out of his mouth. His bloodshot eyes centred. Ross can now confess his role in Xaneuvox. "There's nothing we can do for Vincent right now. If you want to leave this island alive, you must listen to me."

They didn't try to ask who he is, or his purpose in the whole conspiracy. They stood quiet after Ross opened his mouth. "Felissa, Aisling, Irving and Vincent are being used by Xaneuvox. They think they got successful jobs, what they don't know is that they're pawns."

Aisling was the only person unaffected with the explanation. After Vincent saw her true form, She knew everything what others don't.


	15. Deus Ex Machina

It was stressful due to the fact that two humans and a pokémon found almost nothing on Xaneuvox. It took 30 minutes til one of them found evidence. Des logged on to a computer and managed to enter the correct password. He brought Meir and Mewtwo over, he wanted them to see a file that may surprise them.

"I think this is Xaneuvox' reason for being on this island," said Des.

The file showed the history of the island. Des skipped through the segment on where it's located and headed for the history and significance. It was thought to have believed that it holds a secret to the life of pokémon and their role in mankind. There were ancient ruins hidden in the flora. It had inscriptions dated back since they first existed. Archaeologists believed it was the original language of the creatures. Each resident living in the Sinnoh region have been rumoured to hold a celebration every year in middle of the year.

"Wait." Meir came to a realisation. "Before we arrived on the island there was a festival."

"Do you know what it's for?"

"I think it was the Rebirth Festival. It was in Hearthome City before Humphrey found the items."

None of them knew anything about the festival. Meir found a book lying near the window. After opening it, there's a large hole inside. There's a key in the shape of a Mew. He grabbed the medallion out of his pocket and compare them. They were made by the same metal and has the same inscription. He showed them the items, Mewtwo recognised the Mew in the key.

He can remember his first encounter with the original. What he didn't know was that Mew fought against him just to give Ash more time to stop the fight between the originals and the clones. He didn't hear the cries back then, all he thought about was him being the superior creature to roam the Earth.

He remembered the name on the notepad. "Didn't that pad have a signature belonging to Kim Hulligar?"

"Sure, I remember," said Meir. "He must of owned that pad before Ian Ross used it."

Des was startled, he didn't hesitate to correct them. "Do you still have that notepad?"

Meir handed a copy over. Des can see the original and not a duplicate from a Xerox machine. "I know that name. I remember Ian Ross before he dissappeared. He might know Kim Hulligar."

Mewtwo examined one of the TV screens, they were hidden cameras all over the buildings. He spotted the room where Vincent was shot. Meir and Des can see how Xaneuvox kept track. They examined through security discs, finding out they kept track of every move.

"They were watching us the whole time," said Meir.

The opening of the main door made Meir, Des and Mewtwo turn. It wasn't Ian Ross entering; but Kim Hulligar.

"You're Kim Hulligar." Des looked at the man, while keeping his act in one place.

"How did you know?"

Des showed him the notepad. Kim stood there, gazing at Meir; Des Flynn wasn't his top priority. "Your friends must of met Ross by now."

"Tell that to somebody who cares," Meir remarked.

"Gail Rolan, Albert Nedermayer and Leonard Osbourne will make you care. They were assisting me including Agent Flynn, to avoid you ruining my job."

He took the medallion and key, he placed them on the desk. It's his desk, the big boss of Xaneuvox.

"You must be the CEO," said Des.

"No wonder they didn't us on the island." thought Meir.

"What you're witnessing, is a new beginning, for the bond between human and pokémon," explained Hulligar. "After years of researching, I found an island may link to a secret. Once I have the knowledge of it, I'll be-"

Des cocked his gun and aimed at Kim's head. "You hired me to cap off him and his pals, just to prevent them from uncovering a mystery you call dibs?"

"Can't deny that, neither does Ian Ross."

Kim and Ian have a history while they were employees of Team Rocket. "That guy was suspicious while they were testing the clone. What you see standing there is why I broke away from Giovanni."

He pointed directly towards Mewtwo. The clone lowered his head and clenched his fists. His rage was coming back, he wanted to surpass it.

"After he broke out of the facility near Pallet Town," continued Hulligar. "He went into a state of confusion."

"It wasn't confusion," protested Mewtwo. "I was trapped in that man's lies."

"How do you that?" Meir couldn't accept that Hulligar knew more about Mewtwo that Team Rocket's CEO.

"Not only did I overhear his talk with Giovanni before destroying the facility. I managed to track your every step." Hulligar showed them a tracker.

"I installed a minute tracking beacon, inside his body."

Meir saw the stitching on Mewtwo's back. He found a letter opener, he slid the pointed edge, cutting the thread. He slipped his fingers in the flesh. Mewtwo can feel the pain near his spine. Meir managed to touch a piece of metal. His index finger and thumb clasped it tightly. He slowly moved it, trying to avoid any vital organs or blood vessels. Mewtwo cried in pain, tears poured out of his eyes rapidly. Once the tracker emerged from the epidermis, Mewtwo collapsed; he slowly struggled to his feet.

Meir noticed that the track is in the shape of an island. It's island where he and everyobdy has resided. "Ran out of ideas Kim?"

"I have an obsession of this place," confessed Hulligar. "But now it ends today."

He can't hold back right now. Once he accomplished everything, he'll be on top while Giovanni struggles below. All he could think is heading for the finish line. He slides a picture across the wall. He inserts a key in the hole and turned it.


	16. Evolution

After leaving the corpse untouched; Ian Ross wanted Cameron, Felissa, Aisling and Logan to come to terms with reality. Ross wanted them to follow him, letting them the truth before it's too late was his only choice.

"There may be a chance, they may come after us," informed Ross.

Rather than following them, Felissa dragged Cameron into a nearby hotel room. Watch came to her mind is what he wanted to know. It was a discussion that's between them.

"Do you think he might be working for them?" wondered Felissa.

"He said he used to work for Xaneuvox. Just because he used to work for them, doesn't mean he's still an employee," argued Cameron.

Their relationship was about to hit a pot hole. Their plans of getting to know more of each other were cut short. The first meeting, swimming with the water pokémon, weren't enough to keep it going.

"Ever since Humphrey was killed, everything changed drastically. I was chosen to come here because I fit the requirements for the occupation."

It was a like a dream job when in actuality, it's a cover-up for a larger threat. Vincent, Irving, Aisling and even Felissa were pawns of Hulligar. They lost track of time of how long they worked there.

"Listen Felissa, there's not enough proof of Xaneuvox' involvement. Right now, Ian Ross is the only person who knows about the organisation."

Felissa and Cameron felt a connection with each other. They can feel each other's skins. Fear was coming towards them.

"If it all means of escaping, he'll have to be with us," thought Felissa. "Everything happened very quickly ever since you arrived."

They walked out the door and followed Ross. Cameron comforted her, she doesn't know what to think. Following Ross was her only option.

They all gathered in the lobby, while Ross finds a map in the drawer. He unfolded it, spreading it on the carpet. Xaneuvox logo appeared as a watermark; once the sunlight hits the paper. It showed the entire headquarters of Xaneuvox. He suggested that they should split up. Instead of different groups, he said to go individually. "Their headquaters are in the mountainside. You have to find different routes of getting in."

They all left the hotel in different directions. Felissa and Cameron had to do what Ross demanded.

"Do you think we will continue this relationship?" wondered Felissa.

"We just became friends. It's not like we'll be lovers," thought Cameron.

Instead of thinking about their relationship, they have to split at a nearby fork. They wished each other well, they showed their pokéballs, just to show they're prepared.

* * *

Logan spotted a shack. Its exterior made it more like a cabin. Its front door had a padlock and a key inserted. Unlocking the key, removing the padlock and entering is what Logan did. There's a bed, a lamp, a desk, a filing cabinet and a trap door. There were folders on the bed covers. Logan couldn't believe it contained photos of him, Cameron, Meir and Humphrey. He focused on the trap door, a ladder leaded to another floor.

He can see another room similar to the floor above. He stopped and wobbled near the wall. His blood seeped through his t-shirt. A Xaneuvox agent lunged his knife forward. Now blood emerged from his upper chest. He was glad it wasn't his throat. Nedermayer decended from the ladder, he wasn't pleased on what happened.

"You want him finished?" the soldier asked.

"No need," Nedermayer replied.

Logan shook after the gunshot, he was confused on how come he's still living. He found the soldier on the floor losing blood. This time there's no movement. Logan had a small amount of strength to move. He faced Nedermayer, feeling the blood in his mouth. "You didn't finish me?"

"You're leverage," Nedermayer told Logan in a plausible manner. "You're important to us."

"How? I'm just a target on Xaneuvox' hit list."

Nedermayer isn't about to be intimidated. "You're essential to me. I'll do my best to keep you alive."

He felt Logan's shaved chin, while making eye contact. Ian Ross jumped on Nedermayer from behind. Logan rolled on the floor, Ross grabbed Nedermayer's throat. "Did you forget me?"

"I wish I did," Nedermayer struggled.

Nedermayer threw a punch. Ross tossed him near the desk. Logan opened a door and continued going forward.

* * *

Cameron wasn't the person who cares about going solo. He grabbed two of his pokéballs and threw them. Leafeon and Kirlia emerged from the white light. Just then, another pokéball opened, this time Gallade emerged. Cameron wasn't expecting a psychic-type to escape from its pokéball. Gallade turned around, placed his arm infront of his face; he was waiting for Cameron's command. They stared into each other's eyes. Cameron doesn't know why Gallade wants to elimate Xaneuvox. Cameron and Gallade smiled, they continued following the path with Leafeon and Kirlia.

It was a long walk. Cameron almost felt the pain in his feet. He was stopped by Gallade's arm. Gallade closed his eyes, he can smell body odour. It smelled like this person didn't shower in a fortnight. A huge gust of wind brushed the leaves. Kirlia sensed the person's presence as well. She used Magical Leaf at a tree, then a Xaneuvox soldier fell on his back. He tried to get up without feeling any pain. "How did you know?"

He can see Gallade and Kirlia looking fierce. Cameron sighed with disappointment. "You tax dollars everybody."

The soldier reached in his back, taking one of his pokéballs. "There won't be any hunor on this island. Go Cacturne!"

Cacturne landed in between the soldier and Cameron. The soldier trained his Cacturne well. "Cacture, Needle arm!"

Needles shot out of Cacturne's arm. Cameron quickly reacted with Leafeon. "Leafeon, Magical Leaf!"

Leafeon fired leaves, which collided with the needles. Cacture charged and Leafeon dodged. Cacturne used Sucker Punch, Leafeon used Quick Attack. The soldier gave a command like a wartime general. "Cacturne, use Poison Sting!"

Poison Spikes fired like bullets. Leafeon hit the dirt hard. Cameron grab his pokéball. "Leafeon return, you need rest."

Leafeon gets zapped into Cameron's pokéball. He turned to Gallade and told him that it's his turn. "Gallade, Brick Break!"

"Use Brick Break as well Cacturne!" replied the soldier.

The two pokémon clashed their attacks, and bounced off from each other. The soldier took another pokéball, he summoned another Cacturne.

"You want to make it more challenging," thought Cameron.

"Now you're catching on," said the soldier.

Kirlia stepped in next to Gallade. The two psychic-types have that "bring it on" attitude. One of the Cacturne used Focus Blast. The other used Revenge. Kirlia used Psychic and Gallade used Psycho Cut. One of the Cacturne hit a tree, it was out cold. The other Cacturne skid across the dirt.

The soldier used one of his pokéballs to return the downed Cacturne. He has one pokémon short for a two-on-two. Cacturne fired Leech Seed, Kirlia dodged it. Gallade used Fury Cutter.

"Solar Beam, Cacturne!" the soldier shouted.

A blast of light hit Kirlia, causing her to hit the ground head first. Cameron and Gallade both embraced Kirlia. The weakened Kirlia smiled. Gallade remembered bonding with Kirlia since they met. They used to pull pranks on each other. Cameron happened to be the parent who tells them to behave. They see each other as lovers; rather than siblings.

Gallade slowly shed a tear, Kirlia was surprised. Instead of sliding down the cheek, it falls into Kirlia's eye. Kirlia glowed a white light, it blinded the soldier and Cacturne. Kirlia changed shape and suddenly evolved. The white light dimmed and Kirlia is now, a fully healed Gardevoir. Gallade was amazed, he was embraced by Gardevoir. It was her way of saying thanks for believing in me.

"You're fucked," smiled Cameron.

"Won't matter," retorted the soldier. "Cacturne, Pin Missile!"

"Gallade, Slash! Gardevoir, Psyshock!"

They deflected the attack, causing the pin missile to hit Cacturne. Cameron gave them more commands. "Gardevoir, Grass Knot! Gallade, Echoed Voice!"

Cacturne was fully weakened. Cameron found green liquid pouring from Cacturne's arm. He knew something's out of the ordinary. "That's a clone. You're been cloning pokémon for profit."

"Not for profit...for a new way of life," said the soldier.

Both Gallade and Gardevoir each launched a Shadow Ball. They combined to creater a larger ball. Cacturne exploded into green slime. The soldier grabbed a grenade, he pulled the pin while Cameron found a rock. Cameron threw it, knocking the grenade off his hands. The soldier kicked it before it exploded. The soldier flew back, watching a broken branch entering his chest. Cameron, Gallade and Gardevoir continued going down the road.


	17. Spirit Trail

Gail Rolan was closely sneaking up on Felissa. It was a long path, there's a huge drop on the right. Below it, a huge coverage of trees. The ground's barely visible. There were reports of Xaneuvox agents sliding down in the forest below. Most were severely injured, some were close to death. Felissa peaked over the edge. She was careful not to lean further. Her back straightened and proceed, only to have Gail blocked her path. Felissa didn't have time to stop and have a hissy fit. Not every the skin-tight outfit can distract her.

"No surprise that you're working for Xaneuvox," said Felissa. "Can't you just kill me now?"

"That was Flynn's job," said Rolan. "Guess he went soft."

"Des Flynn? He's working for you?"

"Not exactly. He's just hired to kill the remaining three of four of your "companions". They had the medallion and map."

"You're killing them for some treasure hunt?"

"It's Hulligar's business. It also involves you and employees; since you already know."

Gail gave the first kick. Both women didn't use pokémon, instead it was one on one. Felissa can taste the dirt in her mouth. It made her feel dizzy when she got to her feet. Gail lunched forward, Felissa dropped to her knees before receiving the blow. Gail kept her balance, Felissa threw a rock at her head. She snatched Gail's hair and punched her cheeks. Gail's swipe kicks had Felissa land on her back. She missed Felissa head and hit the ground with her fist. They grabbed each other's arms, throwing themselves off the cliff.

Its slope was rocky enough to separate them. Felissa managed to get her hands on a branch. She didn't see Gail's descend. It's difficult trying to climb up, so slowly climbing down was the only solution for Felissa. Placing both of her feet sideways, finding the right grip kept her from slipping. She was about two feet from the bottom. She slid down and rolled near a tree. She stopped a foot from it. She couldn't see Gail anywhere, it wasn't her concern. Her eyes pointed at a hidden path. She made a run for it, thinking it will give her a lead.

A trap door covered in moss was at the end of the path. It had a padlock, a handle, all old but with paint on the metal. The paint that was used reduced rust. Felissa found a rock, planted firmly in the ground. There was a key planted under it. She took the lock, placing it near the rock. She opened the door with all her strength.

* * *

It was all mystical where Aisling's going. She was familiar with the forest she's in. Giant beams of sunlight exposed numerous flowers. It was the one place Xaneuvox overlooked while searching the island. There were Celebi flying around. One of them saw Aisling, flew down and smiled. It was like it knew who she is. Aisling wasn't a stranger to Celebi. She placed her hand on its head, petting it like a cute kitten or puppy. The Celebi felt the warm, soft, skin of her hand. It flew and hugged near her neck. It treated Aisling like she was the mother.

The other Celebi saw Aisling and joined in. They treated her a like a celebrity. They didn't act like crazy fanatics, they treated like she's one of them. A Suicune stood gracefully in front of her. It was standing near a lake; sipping water. Osbourne found the mystical creature, he has plans of his own. He assembled his custom-made M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle.

Aisling gazed at Suicune, the Celebi wanted to bring her over to the lake. The Celebi that first spotted her, sensed rustling near some bushes. It was detecting Osbourne's existence. The Celebi was more worried than the others. Aisling noticed a glimmer of light. She walked over, noticing Suicune near the lake. Osbourne held his breathe while aiming for a headshot. He stopped pulling the trigger all the way. He inserted a silencer, just so he doesn't cause a ruckus. Just like when Humphrey was killed. He re-aimed and proceeded to take a shot. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Aisling walked in his scope, her appearance caused Osbourne to fire.

White light exploded which blinded Osbourne. The bright light dims, Aisling has become a spirit, just as Vincent saw her. Osbourne was both amazed and suspicious. Xaneuvox knew nothing about one of their pawns in their organisation was a spirit disguised as a human.

Aisling used her grey eyes to gaze at Osbourne. Her majestic voice echoed everywhere. "Your people have been alienating everything you accompliced."

Osbourne was puzzled with her whimsical mind. "We're clearly focusing our goals and...What the fuck? Are you a spirit?"

"I'm the guardian of pokémon. And you contamnated life on this island." Her white hair blew in the wind as she walked to Osbourne.

Osbourne may seem tough, on the inside he was like I'm talking to a ghost. Not even pretending she's naked can help. "I do not remember a spirit involved."

"Everything you and your people, kill for your needs."

Osbourne was no longer scared. He dropped the rifle, leaving the dafety on. "It wasn't easy. Once those four arrived, our first task is to kill them. Hulligar had a personal grudge against one of them. I was suspicious, so I followed."

* * *

Humphrey was in the forest. It was after the near death experience with Mewtwo. He heard noises and turned around. Kim Hulligar was emerging, Humphrey wasn't expecting him. "Kim Hulligar?"

"Wasn't expecting a warm welcome Humphrey," said Kim.

"How do you about this island?" Humphrey asked.

"Being part of Xaneuvox has its advantages."

"You're the CEO?"

"Seems like it."

They knew each other for a long time. Hulligar explained that when he was a project manager of a car factory. When Team Rocket recruited him, he became top of the game.

"That was after we met during lunch hour," thought Humphrey.

"It was 8 years ago. None of us knew where we're going."

Osbourne was a skilled person in finding hiding spots. He measured the wind speed and direction, before choosing the right spot.

Despite parting ways back then, Humphrey blew Kim off during a talk.

"There were other options that could of been more appealing," continued Kim.

"None of them gave me interest. I already picked a path," Humphrey hesistated.

Kim pulled a Browning Hi-Power, instead of pointing at Humphey, he showed it like a hostess in a game show. Humphrey felt a tone shift in the conversation.

"Shifting through every position has a good turn." Kim can't help but enjoy his past.

"Unlike some people who can't disagree." Humphrey wasn't pleased of Hulligar's progress.

Kim fired at Humphrey's head. Numerous bird pokémon were disburbed by the sound, while Osbourne watched while hiding in the grass.

* * *

"After seeing that, I thought it was done for the sake of the task," concluded Osbourne. "It was more of a personal vendetta."

Some of Xaneuvox' soldiers managed to find the light. Their rifles were military-based.

"I only came to eliminate that Suicune. I don't know why, I was told that it may have a connection." Osbourne knew something didn't make sense. "I know it's legendary, capturing it alive might give us an advantage."

Aisling was seeing where the talk is going. Just then the leader fired, the bullet ricocheted off Aisling, causing it to fly and enter the leader's brain. The team open fired. More bullets bounced off, killing more squad members. Some ran with wounds on their bodies.

Osbourne came to reaslise that Aisling isn't just an ordinary spirit. He stared at her, he didn't bother kill Suicune. Suicune approached Aisling, standing gracefully in front of Osbourne.


	18. Closer

It was fierce for Nedermayer and Ross. Each injury they received was almost fatal. Ross landed punches, Nedermayer felt helpless, he couldn't move. He grabbed Ross' arm and pushed him with his foot. Ross crashed in the bookshelf, Nedermayer got to his feet and kicked Ross. They lost count on how many blows they took.

Nedermayer was lying on the floor, Ross leaned against the wall. Both sustained broken bones and gashes.

"Forgot how strong we were," Nedermayer gasped while feeling the pain.

Ross limped to Nedermayer, he felt like he's about to collapse. He grabbed Nedermayer, dragging his weak body out the door. He didn't bother find Logan. He thinks that Mr. "I-Don't-Care-Much-About-Those-Creatures" has a better chance of seeking answers.

Nedermayer was on his feet, Ross forced him to move. They were walking on a path leading to a fake wall. Ross moved a rock and said his name in the microphone. The computer recognised the voice and a door moved.

It's almost as though Ross is now the bad guy. Nedermayer reached in his back pocket. He drew a switchblade. Ross was stabbed in the back. Nedermayer ran forward, despite the injuries.

Felissa saw Nedermayer running. She went in the opposite direction. The entire underground area is like a maze. She found Ross with a knife in his back. She removed it and helped him on his feet.

"You better find Nedermayer," Ross said weakly. "He might warn Hulligar."

He dropped to the ground. Felissa turned around. Gail was holding a smoking gun. Felissa took the knife and threw it at Gail's heart. She found a tape recorder. She played the tape, hearing Ross' voice. _"I got one of the notepads they duplicated. I managed to get the real medallion and real map. I'm going to stash them in a locker somewhere in Hearthome City. I fear that they might find this recording if they kill me or if they found it at a random location. Whoever's listening to it, let the government know, that someone is trying to continue research that was prevented thanks to a clone."_

Once it stopped, Felissa placed the recorder in her jacket.

Feeling every drop of blood escaping makes Logan weaker. He couldn't figure whether his vision's decreasing or the lights are dimming. He kept hitting against the walls, trying to keep balance. All those thoughts of his prejudice against pokémon flooded his brain. He saw Felissa running past. He tried to call for help.

"Felissa!" he shouted.

She heard his voice and found him wounded. Logan looked at her, he saw something was wrong. "You're not Felissa."

She noticed the strand of her real hair under that wig. "You must have already known."

She tossed the wig and pulled off her skin. Logan wasn't surprised to see that it was Evelise. She was imposing as Felissa ever since. She told Logan about the purpose of her disguise. "It was a few years back when I heard that the research facility was destroyed. My uncle used to work there, after hearing of his death; I knew it was more than just some _accident_."

"You created Felissa to get closer," Logan concluded.

"After the project was canned, Giovanni discontinued finding Mewtwo. Hulligar found the right moment to finish what they started."

Evelise helped Logan once the continued down the tunnel.

Osbourne can see more soldiers rushing through flora. He reloaded his rifle while Aisling spread her arms and closed her eyes. Her body glowed white, Suicune joined Aisling to fight the soldiers. Suicune used Blizzard while Osbourne fired numerous headshots.

"Suicune's Blizzard will hold them for a long time. You must follow me," insisted Aisling.

"Any other options?" suggested Osbourne.

Aisling gave him a look which shows that there's none. Aisling moved gracefully through the grass and Osbourne followed.

Numerous pokémon hid once they see Osbourne. He had to confess on his attempted killing.

"I was brought to kill Suicune, because Hulligar thought it's the link to finding Raikou and Entei. It's most likely he doesn't know that killing one of the three won't bring the other two. He also wants to use the same cloning technique used on a Mew fossil. Only this time he has the technology to use it on a live specimen."

"Why would he want Suicune dead in the first place?" Aisling couldn't see the logic in Hulligar's plans.

"He was hoping that it will do the same on corpses. Now we know he's demented. And also, what are you anyway?"

"I'm a Verenay. A spirit of the deceased, that finds a way where both pokémon and human can live as one."

Osbourne knows he's not the kind of human to be living with them. "And I'm not one of them, including all of Xaneuvox. And why are you telling all that?"

"I want to seek the clone of a pokémon who needs answers it's been seeking. I'm only telling you what I know, so I can delve deep into your mind."

Osbourne felt an aura coming into his body. He can see what Aisling is doing. "Can a Verenay kill people?"

Aisling had to be honest. "I can only kill if it's required. After hearing your objective, I'm afraid you can no longer live. It's all part of my nature."

She read his mind, she can see a building 10 miles from their location. It was Xaneuvox headquarters. Osbourne couldn't think of anything if he tried. He was standing there watching an ancient spirit. Once the process was done, Osbourne dematerialized along with his gun and ammo. He was such pain, he can see his body disappearing.

Aisling wasn't the vengeful kind of spirit. She can only seek judgment on the wrong doers. She didn't have time to change back into a human. Her mind was on Mewtwo and helping him face his past.

Evelise managed to find an entrance to Xaneuvox HQ. Her strength in helping Logan wasn't dragging herself. Once she opened the door, her skin grew goose bumps, while feeling the icy cold air. It wasn't coming from inside the building. The air was crawling on her spine. Aisling rubbed her hand on her back. Evelise almost fell forward in fright. She grabbed the injured Logan preventing him from hurting himself from the fall. After seeing Aisling, Evelise couldn't believe one of her colleagues is a Verenay. She always thinks of her as the quiet one.

"Aisling? You haven't told anybody that you're a spirit."

Aisling smiled, letting her friend know who she is sooner than later, is wiser than keeping it hidden once the moment arrives. "After helping you arrive on the island, I know this will be the place to tell you. In reality, I'm a Verenay."

Logan struggled to turn, seeing Aisling in her true form. He reached his hand towards her beautiful body. He wasn't trying to cover his eyes. Aisling moved her hand making contact with each other's skin. She can feel the mix of wet and dry blood. It didn't stain her ghost-like skin. Logan's vision distorted rapidly. He slowly lost equilibrium. Evelise helped him on his feet. She didn't want to waste a single second.

"He needs help now," Evelise said with despair.

"He will be helped. Not the way you're expecting. Once it arrives, he'll have to accept it."

Aisling was the Verenay who can allow upcoming events give judgment on people who want help. Rather than giving him the same fate as Osbourne, she thinks what may happen, will be a plausible answer.

Evelise was confused at first but had to listen to Aisling up till the demise of Xaneuvox. She was given a head start and Aisling followed from behind.

Logan can feel the blood coming up his oesophagus. He can feel his fingertips entering his wounds. He tried to avoid them from entering to avoid the pain.

"I need to contact Cameron," Aisling spoke.

"We don't know where he is," said Evelise.

"I know a way." She closed her eyes, searching for Cameron.

Cameron, Gallade and Gardevoir found the main entrance. The two pokémon collapsed, feeling a strong presence. Cameron wasn't thinking something like that can affect psychic types. They can feel Aisling using telepathy. Rather than tell her that they're with Cameron, they said they're entering Xaneuvox. After their communication ended, numerous guards surrounded them.

Gallade used Sword Dance while Gardevoir used Safe Guard. The guards almost pulled their triggers. Their guns fell off in different directions. Both Gallade and Gardevoir used Psycho-Cut and Magical Leaf. The soldiers lied on the polished floor, rumble and glass redecorated the entrance. Cameron and the two pokémon cautiously entered. Cameron commanded Gallade and Gardevoir to destroy the security cameras. They used X-Scissor and Energy Ball, leaving the place in a bigger mess. They stood in front of Cameron once sentry bots blocked their path. Guns opened fired. Gardevoir and Gallade used Psyshock. All sentry bots short circuited. They ran for the stairs, they continued defeating the soldiers and bots.

The floor opened showing them a lab underneath. It showed numerous legendary pokémon clones. Meir and Des can see it about 8 ft. below the glass. Mewtwo can see numerous flashbacks of the lab being destroyed. It ended with the encounter at Mt. Quena.

"All that's required is a DNA extract of the pokémon I captured. Whether the original is dead or alive, there's always a trace left."

Mewtwo's hand clasped his head. He can hear Aisling's voice.

"_Listen to my voice. You need to know Hulligar's intension."_

"He wants to clone pokémon I know," Mewtwo said.

"_There's something else. He wants to kill the originals. He fed those who work for him with lies."_

"How do you know?"

"_I'm not part of this world. I've been on this island longer than you have. You have to listen to me."_

"Are you trying to trick me? Why don't you just appear?"

Aisling stopped using telepathy and instead appeared in front of everybody. Logan and Evelise appeared as well. Hulligar grabbed a gun and fired. The bullet flew into Aisling and exited behind her. It went into the wall, killing one of the guards.

"A Verenay," Hulligar muttered.

Guards burst through the door checking to see who fired. Aisling used the swipe of her hand to kill them. Hulligar watched blood pouring out of Logan's wounds.

"Surprised to see you alive," Hulligar said with a cold, stern voice.

He fired a round killing Logan. Evelise was shocked once the blood spraying her face. Des aimed his gun at Hulligar. He knew it was this is when he crossed the line. Hulligar wasn't about to take it from a young man.

"Des, you have to think before killing your boss."

"You were just using me and your men to clone pokémon for your own gain. Instead of picking up where Giovanni left off."


	19. Eliminating Traces

Gardevoir and Gallade broke down a door. They were surprised once they saw the lab. Cameron now knew the plot behind what's happening. He summoned Leafeon, Glaceon, Sandslash and Milotic. He went around searching for evidence. He passed a tube and the clone inside opened its eyes. It was a clone of an Entei. Cameron called to Sandslash and Milotic to distract it. Cameron found some tanks of gas. He turned every knob, gathered every document he could find. He commanded Sandslash and Milotic to retreat. Leafeon and Glaceon ran towards the door.

The clone was about to charge. Cameron told Gallade and Gardevoir to use Slash. They ran for cover once the attacks created a spark. A ball of fire incinerated the clone, the fire burst through the glass, almost burning Hulligar. Cameron found the whole in the ceiling. He and his pokémon entered an elevator, hitting a blue button to the floor where Hulligar was.

Hulligar can feel the heat on his skin. Des, Mewtwo and Evelise were blown from the blast. Aisling can sense Cameron approaching. The lift doors opened, Cameron and his pokémon walked in with ease.

"You won't be cloning anything anymore," said Cameron.

Hulligar can see his life work destroyed by a pokémon trainer. Des meanwhile downloaded every file on the computer that will expose Team Rocket's failed cloning schemes. He placed them in a USB stick and hid it in his clothes.

"You seemed to be cockier than they were." Hulligar almost fired a shot but instead fell in the giant hole.

There was a gunshot, it came from Des. Hulligar has a wound in his back, it was more painful than the fall. He struggled while feeling his injury. His eyes poured tears, Mewtwo remembered the pokémon crying after he and Mew turned a human into rock. He knew it was an accident, so did Mew.

A soldier walked in holding a machine gun. Des shot his leg making him fall into the hole. The machine fired at a control panel, causing it to explode. Des had where he want him. He finds a button encased with a lock. He looked at Mewtwo and Mewtwo looked at Des.

"We all know it must end," said Des.

Aisling read his mind, she knows it's the right decision. She didn't say anything. Cameron and Meir waited from Des to do it. Evelise checked on the soldier and Hulligar. They were weak from the bullet wounds. She found a metal object attached to Hulligar's belt.

She jumped down, took a key from Hulligar's belt and threw it in the air. Meir caught it and tossed it to Des. He unlocked the casing and pressed the button. An alarm alerted the whole island, initiating a countdown to self-destruction.

Mewtwo lifted Evelise out. Hulligar reached for her foot. She kicked him in the face. Just as she was in the air.

Des informed them of a mode of transportation that can leave the island faster. "There's a hanger on the west side. We can use one of the choppers."

"We don't know how to fly," said Cameron.

Des showed them the keys. "I do."

They have two minutes until the island goes sky high. Every soldier is making an escape. It took Des one minute to locate the hanger.

They managed to find numerous planes and helicopters. Des had the key to an Agusta Bell 206B Jet Ranger. He and Meir took control as pilots. Mewtwo, Cameron, Evelise and Aisling moved the soldiers away from the doors before closing them. Cameron and Evelise used their guns to stop them from coming.

"Hey Evelise," Cameron said. "How long do clones last?"

"Based on the research I found, they can last about four years," answered Evelise.

"Does that include the clones Mewtwo made?"

Mewtwo confirmed it. "Yes, I used the same equipment used to clone them."

Meir and Des managed to lift off the asphalt. A sudden tug leaned them to the left. Cameron fired a shot in the soldier's face. Meir leaned the stick forward, increasing speed once the chopper levelled. Des checked his watch, only 10 seconds left.

They watched each part of the island being destroyed. Cameron and Evelise slammed the doors shut, just as they were about to fall by the shockwave. Meir and Des managed to keep the chopper in balance. Then a shockwave more destructive than the last, pushed it forward and the island is obsolete.

Mewtwo watched what seems to be where the island was. Unlike the one where he destroyed the lab, this was meant to be wiped off the planet.

They approached the same harbour where Cameron, Humphrey, Meir and Logan left. They landed on an abandoned helipad.

Meir pondered, he was thinking about Irving. "If Irving was on that island, his pokémon are also clones."

"So are mine," Evelise said holding her belt with her pokéballs attached.

She handed them to Des. She knew this will bring in further proof. Des accepted them.

"I may also be more of an assistant in taking down Team Rocket," said Evelise.

She took her phone, contacting her superior. She was working for an undercover agency. "Mission accomplished. I also brought back a person of interest. Meet you there."

She gave Des a positive look. "I think you might have a chance to work with me."

"Better than freelance."

Des and Evelise departed, heading for the meeting point.

"What do we do now?" asked Cameron.

"I must help Mewtwo find a place where no one evil can harm his life," said Aisling.

"She's right," Mewtwo agreed. "I rather be a myth, rather be known by humans."

Cameron and Meir couldn't agree more. They are the only humans who can keep it quiet.

"We all know you should be going right now. Before anybody else will hunt you down," said Meir.

"I know where we must go." Aisling and Mewtwo levitated off the ground and flew into the clouds.

Mewtwo looked back watching Meir and Cameron disappear and walking away. His felt like his memory is about to be erased. He still remembers.

Evidence against Team Rocket made the company go into defunct. They filed for bankruptcy numerous times. Des and Evelise were awarded for taking down the organisation.

Meir and Cameron were back to their normal lives. They wrote an auto biopic depicting their experience. It became a best seller.

Mewtwo and Aisling are incognito. Some sightings reported of the pokémon near the outskirts of Narcrene City.

As Mewtwo stared over Narcrene City, he now know that all humans aren't the same. Aisling finished her task in helping Mewtwo and left him in peace.

The world can't bring harm to him once more. He can only bee seen if anybody explores the forests more. He becomes part of the legendary type category, which is for the best and hpefully stay that way.

**The End**


End file.
